


solace

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M, mostly just a blowjob lol, slight dirty talk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun’s the only person Yixing needs in the middle of the night when he can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> i started this ages ago when exo were at a-nation and baekxing posted cute comments to each other on instagram, but i didn’t have a chance to really finish it until now when i decided i wanted to post something for yixing’s birthday. so, here we are lol. i love baekxing so much and hopefully this will help me write more fics for them.

Baekhyun is sprawled out on his bed when Yixing gets out of the shower, rubbing a towel through his hair and whipping it out at Baekhyun’s ass when he passes by. “Your turn,” he says over Baekhyun’s loud yelp as he rolls over onto his back and lets himself fall right off the bed. 

“You should’ve waited ten minutes for me and we could’ve showered together,” Baekhyun says, leering only a little as he pulls himself to his feet and Yixing laughs, tossing his towel onto the edge of his bed. 

“Maybe next time,” he says with a shrug, but Baekhyun beams, grabbing his change of clothes from his bag and saying, “You’d better,” before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Yixing digs around his bag for some lotion, turns on the television once he’s found it and sits down on his bed to smooth of the cool substance over his skin as he browses through the Japanese channels. He stops on some game show that he doesn’t understand but can follow along easily enough, and lets it run as he cleans up around the room. They’ve only been here for a day, but still somehow, everything ends up in a mess whenever they travel. Baekhyun’s still in the shower, so Yixing throws his towel onto the arm chair by the desk to put away later, and pulls out the clothes he plans to wear in the morning back to Korea. He stuffs everything else back into his bag, uncaring about whether it’s probably folded or not, and lies back in bed, plugging his phone into it's charger on the bedside table. 

He’s reading through the messages that Chanyeol’s spammed their group chat when Baekhyun wanders out of the bathroom, singing Love Me Right under his breath. He gets louder the instance he sees Yixing though, grinning as he dances around and sings, shaking his butt at Yixing for a reaction. Laughing, Yixing lets him go at it, always entertained by Baekhyun’s energy, and takes a quick video of him singing into his toothbrush-microphone. 

“I’m sending this to everyone right now,” he says and Baekhyun grins. He’d probably be offended if Yixing _didn’t_ share it, honestly. 

Barely five minutes later, Jongdae messages back: _Yah, Byun Baekhyun, stop butchering my lines!_ and Baekhyun laughs when Yixing holds his phone up for him to see it. 

“I make them better,” Baekhyun says out loud as he types back his response, after swiping Yixing’s phone out of his hand. He smirks as he hands it back and Yixing just reaches up to pinch his stomach. Baekhyun darts away, cackling, and Yixing drops back against the pillows to watch as their group chat blows up with more messages from Jongdae.

“Look what you did,” Yixing says, but he’s laughing, sending back stickers to everyone’s comments. Baekhyun just sends him an unrepentant grin as he rubs moisturizer over his face. He looks cute with his wet hair and wearing a shirt he probably stole from Chanyeol with how huge it looks on his smaller frame. Yixing puts his phone on silent so he doesn’t have to hear it beep with each new notification and sets it down onto the nightstand. As he pulls the covers on the bed back to climb in properly, Baekhyun asks, “Going to sleep?” 

“We do have to get up in like six hours,” Yixing says, turning off the television. He’s not sure why he even bothered with it in the first place when he barely paid any attention. And right now, Baekhyun is more interesting, now humming under his breath as he finishes his nightly routine and cleans up a little around his side of the room. If he cares that Yixing’s watching him, he doesn’t mention it, and honestly, Yixing’s sure Baekhyun’s always glad to have attention, no matter the time of day. 

Soon enough, the lights are out and Baekhyun climbs into his own bed, fumbling around loudly until he turns on the lamp between their beds and struggles to untangle his own phone charger. The light casts a soft glow over his face and he smiles when he catches Yixing staring. “Do you want a goodnight kiss, hyung?” he asks, eyes twinkling in mischief and Yixing snorts, turning away. 

“Go to sleep, Baekhyun,” he says, and Baekhyun’s cackling rings in his ears long after the last light goes out and Baekhyun’s seemingly fallen asleep. 

Yixing can’t reach the same state of slumber, though, turning over and over in bed as he tries to get comfortable, tries to shut his brain off. He squeezes his eyes shut, silently begging to higher beings to let him sleep, but he just thinks about all the upcoming work they have to do, the projects he has to finish in time for his birthday party, that new song he started writing before they’d flown over for A-Nation. He lies in bed for a long moment before climbing out of the covers to retrieve his headphones from his bag, wincing a little the loud sound of the zipper opening and casting a glance over at Baekhyun, hoping he doesn’t wake. 

Baekhyun sleeps on obliviously and Yixing plugs his headphones into his phone, pulling up music to listen to. Maybe this will get his mind off other things and finally relax enough so he can sleep. 

It works for an hour at the most; when Yixing stirs again, it’s still dark out and his headphones have fallen out of his ears, tangled up under him while music plays on through his phone. The alarm clock in the middle of the room says it’s past two in the morning, and he groans, rubbing his hands over his face. Sleep seems to be completely impossible at this point, so Yixing puts his headphones back in and clicks around on weibo instead, checking comments and posts, slowly smiling at the screen at what fans have to say. That always makes him feel better, and even now, when it’s late at night and he has to be up in a few hours, he’s much more relaxed than he’d been trying to force himself to sleep. 

He stumbles over a fan-made video full of clips of him dancing that he watches over a few times, pleased, and, on a whim, posts the link on instagram with an old photo of his shoes. He’s too late to take anything new right now. 

_One step at a time, hard work will never go to waste_ , he types as the caption before posting, smiling even wider at the quick influx of likes and comments. It never fails to surprise him how fast the fans are. 

Since he’s already there, he scrolls through his feed, and discovers a comment Baekhyun left on his last post that he hadn’t even seen until now. He grins at the screen, easily reading the words in Baekhyun’s loud, cute voice, and glances over at the lump on the other bed. Yixing misses everyone when he’s off in China working on solo projects, but there’s always something about Baekhyun’s energy, his excitement, that Yixing thinks he misses the most. Baekhyun’s affection, too, that’s something that can’t be replaced, and Yixing remembers easily how Baekhyun had grabbed his elbow when they’d arrived at the hotel and demanded to be roommates, clinging tightly like Yixing was going to disappear on him. 

Without even thinking about it, Yixing pulls up Baekhyun’s instagram page, and leaves a comment on his latest post, too. _Yah wake up,_ he writes, _I can’t sleep…_

Across the room in Baekhyun’s bed, there’s a soft beeping noise of a notification. Yixing stares at Baekhyun as he sleeps on, and then, deciding it really would be better to have company when he’s wide awake, switches from instagram to kakaotalk. Their group chat left off on Jongdae and Chanyeol’s bickering, but Yixing opens up his last chat with Baekhyun. There’s a picture of Mongryong there from a couple of days ago, and Yixing had responded _so cute_ to which Baekhyun demanded _not cuter than me, right, hyung?_ Yixing had ensured him that, of course, there was no one cuter than Baekhyun. Just looking at the conversation has him smiling again, heart warm, and he sends off a couple of messages to Baekhyun now telling him to wake up. 

Baekhyun’s phone continues to beep a few feet away, and Yixing sends over the most ridiculous stickers he can find, amusing himself thinking of Baekhyun’s reaction when he wakes up. He doesn’t know if Baekhyun even will until morning, but for now, he continues to spam their chat with ridiculousness, wondering if any of the other members would appreciate Yixing’s insomnia as well. 

Before he has the chance to even open up Jongdae’s chat, there’s a low grumbling noise from Baekhyun’s bed, and the creak of the mattress as he moves, and Yixing pauses in his typing to watch as Baekhyun unfolds from his curled up position, arms shooting out from under the covers. There’s a low groan, then the telltale flash of light from Baekhyun’s phone. Yixing fully expects Baekhyun to grumble in annoyance and go back to sleep, ignoring the fifty or so notifications on his phone, but instead there’s a little laugh, and Baekhyun is rolling over in bed to look at Yixing over his blankets. 

“Hyung,” he says, “are you okay?” 

“Can’t sleep,” Yixing replies, turning to peer at Baekhyun too in the dark. “Stay awake with me.” 

Baekhyun laughs fully this time, and it’s a little tired around the edges but still the vibrant sound he always makes when he’s pleased. He throws aside the covers on his bed and climbs out, practically flings himself onto Yixing’s bed instead, shoving and demanding, “Move over, hyung, make room for me.” 

Yixing moves, grinning. Baekhyun can make him feel better instantly, even in the middle of the night like this. He doesn’t manage to put too much space between them before Baekhyun is curling his fingers around Yixing’s elbow to pull him back. His free hand slides up Yixing’s bare stomach and he shivers a little from the unexpected touch, kind of wishes he’d put on a shirt now that Baekhyun is lying here with him, with his severe case of wandering hands. Not that Yixing isn’t really the same, he thinks as he fists his own into Baekhyun’s shirt and finds his eyes in the dark. Closer like this, it’s easier, and he can make out the smile tugging on Baekhyun’s lips, too. 

It’s Baekhyun who kisses him first, tipping his head up to fit their mouths together, soft, languid, the kind of kiss that Yixing feels deep in his bones. Baekhyun, who is usually so energetic, devious, who likes the rough sort of making out in the halls of their dorms, laughing loudly whenever someone catches them, is always able to tell just what Yixing needs and is so good like this, gentle and unhurried, just meeting Yixing’s lips again and again, kiss after kiss. 

Maybe this was all Yixing needed in the end, feeling far more content and far more drowsy than he did hours ago. When he pulls back, Baekhyun pants into the crook of his neck and his fingernails dig into the flesh at his hip, probably eager to leave little bruises. 

“Was that the kind of waking up you wanted?” Baekhyun asks, a smug edge to his voice that has Yixing chuckling as he slides a hand up Baekhyun’s shirt, feels along his recently formed abs. He might insist it’s still nutella to the fans, but Yixing thinks he looks really good, mentally makes a plan to double his efforts to get him to show it off at a concert soon. 

“Even if it wasn’t, it’s not like I’ll ever say no,” Yixing says. He slips his other hand through Baekhyun’s hair, gently untangles the knots from sleep. “Are you not tired? I’m sorry for waking you.” 

“No, you’re not,” Baekhyun says knowingly, and well, he’s right. Yixing does feel a little guilty, yes, but he’s glad that Baekhyun is here, without question, to keep him company, comfort him in a way Yixing didn’t even know he needed right now. “But that’s okay. I’m happy to spend time with hyung even if it is in the middle of the night.” 

There’s that unspoken acknowledgement of how little Yixing’s been around lately, how much time he spends in China instead of Korea these days, how the most they seem to talk is through texts and the occasional video chat, if they’re both awake enough for it. Yixing shuffles a little closer to Baekhyun, wrapping an arm around his waist, a leg over his hip, and Baekhyun accommodates for it easily, welcomes him in. His fingers trace little patterns into the skin of his back, like he’s mapping out Yixing’s muscles and leaving his own lingering imprint. 

“Thank you,” Yixing whispers and he can feel Baekhyun’s smile against his shoulder. Then, there’s fingers swiping over the back of Yixing’s neck and Yixing jerks away in surprise, Baekhyun’s cackling probably loud enough to wake up whoever’s unfortunate enough to be rooming next to them. 

“Ahh, I’ve missed that,” Baekhyun says, and his wide, unrepentant grin would probably be visible from Mars Yixing thinks. It’s gone in the next second as Yixing tackles him, replaced by a wheezing sort of laughter once Yixing’s got his hands up his shirt and is tickling him relentlessly. “Okay--Okay--I’m sorry! Stop it, hyung!” 

Yixing pinches one of Baekhyun’s nipples for good measure before he withdraws, staring down at Baekhyun from where he’s somehow ended up straddling his thighs. Baekhyun doesn’t seem bothered by this at all, looking up at him as he gathers his breath, a little fond smile on his lips that has Yixing sweeping in for another kiss. Baekhyun opens up to him eagerly, hands resting at Yixing’s hips and kissing back with much more fervor than before. Yixing laughs into his mouth when Baekhyun shamelessly slips a hand down the back of Yixing’s underwear to palm his ass. 

“Do you like that?” Baekhyun teases, pulling his hand back and instead slowly, so slowly dragging his fingers up the curve of Yixing’s spine. 

“I like everything you do,” Yixing answers, teasing too, but mostly honest, and Baekhyun bites gently into his lower lip like he knows, stretches out a little under him and slotting a thigh between Yixing’s legs. “What do you want, Baekhyun?” 

“Whatever you want to give me,” Baekhyun says, his voice soft. “We could just go to sleep.” 

“Could you, really?” Yixing asks and he pushes down with his hips, draws out Baekhyun’s startled gasp as he rubs up against him, half-hard in his briefs. 

“Well, then, I _have_ heard that blowjobs cure insomnia,” Baekhyun says seriously and Yixing huffs out an amused laugh as he reaches between them to slide a hand over Baekhyun’s dick through his underwear. 

“Is that supposed to be a hint?” 

“That I’m gonna blow you? Yes,” Baekhyun says and then, before Yixing even expects it, Baekhyun’s knocked him over onto his back and slipped between his legs instead. 

“Shit,” Yixing says as Baekhyun wastes no time to mouth him through the fabric of his briefs, and Yixing’s only half-hard but he knows that won’t last long at all, not when Baekhyun has always been so good at this. “Wait--I want to see you--” He reaches out a little haphazardly to turn on the lamp between the beds, and it’s just a dim enough light to not blind them too much, filling the room with a soft glow that gives Yixing what he wants: Baekhyun crouched between his thighs, a tiny little smirk to his pretty lips and despite having been woken in the middle of the night, looking wide awake. His eyes are so bright. 

“Better?” Baekhyun asks as he slowly draws Yixing’s underwear down to his knees, and once Yixing nods, he leans in to take him into his mouth. 

Yixing groans and resists the instinct to drop back against the mattress. Instead he leans back on his elbows so he can watch, watch the way Baekhyun’s pretty fingers curl around the base of his cock, the way his throat bobs as he takes him in further each time, how his eyelashes flutter, stark against his cheeks. “Baekhyun,” he breathes out, sinking a hand into Baekhyun’s hair, pushing his bangs that have gotten too long from where they fall into his eyes. Baekhyun’s gaze flickers up to meet his, and he holds on as he sucks Yixing down, jaw going a slack until his lips touch his fingers at the base. Yixing curses low in his throat and the laugh Baekhyun emits once he’s pulled back is delightfully pleased and entirely hoarse. It only has Yixing’s arousal growing, his cock pulsing in Baekhyun’s hand as he drags his palm up from the base to the tip. 

“You know, if this is what you wanted, you could’ve just said so earlier instead of having to wake me up,” Baekhyun says, pressing the pad of his thumb into the slit. 

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Yixing says tightly. He slides his hand that’s still resting loosely in Baekhyun’s hair around to grasp the nape of his neck. Baekhyun shudders but lets himself be drawn back down. “For now though--just--” 

Baekhyun hums around his cock in response and Yixing can’t help but rock his hips up for more, groaning at the feeling, the heat of Baekhyun’s mouth around him. He wishes there was more time, wishes he could take this slower, further, make Baekhyun fall apart completely. But it’s late enough already, they have to be at the airport early in the morning, and it’s just one of those little things that comes with being an idol. Later, he promises to himself, he’ll give Baekhyun whatever he wants, because right now Baekhyun is being so good for him. 

Yixing tells him as much, too, laughs breathlessly at how Baekhyun pulls back long enough to _preen_ , and Yixing rubs circles just behind his ear with his thumb the way he knows Baekhyun likes when he swallows him down again. It doesn’t take much longer than that, not when Baekhyun gets him so quickly wound up. Baekhyun digs his nails into Yixing’s thighs, tongue working up the vein along the underside, and Yixing just catches the sight of Baekhyun trying to grind against the bed. Knowing Baekhyun’s getting off on this it all he needs to push him over the edge, gripping Baekhyun’s neck to hold him in place and comes into his mouth. 

He finally lets himself collapse back in bed afterward, lax and sated and suddenly ready to sleep as if this really was all he needed to calm down. Before he can shake away the hands of slumber, Baekhyun’s climbing over him, licking his lips, his eyes intense now, as he drags one of Yixing’s hands where he’s hard in his underwear. 

“Don’t leave me hanging, hyung,” he whines, and Yixing chuckles, shaking his head as he grips Baekhyun’s cock purposefully. 

“I would never,” Yixing says seriously and Baekhyun surges forward to kiss him. It turns into Baekhyun moaning deeply against Yixing’s lips instead as Yixing jerks him off, forgoing all the usual teasing to give Baekhyun what he needs. “Next time, I’ll fuck you properly, okay? Take our time with it, make you come more than once, even,” Yixing whispers into Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun trembles full-bodily, his cock growing harder in Yixing’s palm, leaking precome over his fingers. 

“I’m gonna fucking hold you to that, Yixing,” Baekhyun says, gasps into Yixing’s collarbone, his breath leaving hot little marks all over Yixing’s skin. “Fuck, please,” he continues, desperate, “please--hyung, I’m so close.” 

“Then come, Baekhyun,” Yixing says, stroking him a little faster, tightening his fingers, and Baekhyun jerks his hips into Yixing’s fist once, twice before he does, spilling over Yixing’s hand, muffling his pleased cry into the crook of Yixing’s neck. 

Baekhyun collapses straight atop of Yixing afterward, heavy-limbed from his orgasm, and seems to have no interest in moving even as Yixing pokes him in the stomach. Instead he presses little kisses against Yixing’s throat and mumbles, “Thanks, babe,” in a soft, satisfied voice that makes Yixing laugh. 

He pats Baekhyun’s butt twice with his free hand, and manages to wipe his other one off on the inside of Baekhyun’s shirt before wrapping his arm around his back. “At least get off me so I can turn off the light,” Yixing chides, and Baekhyun makes a very displeased noise but does as Yixing requests, rolling over onto the side of the bed. 

Yixing yanks his underwear back up, too, now that he’s free, and reaches over to turn out the light, letting the room fall back into darkness. Baekhyun’s winding his arms around Yixing almost instantaneously, snuggling up to his back and notching his chin over Yixing’s shoulder, not really letting him turn around. Yixing doesn’t mind, smiling as he tugs the covers back over them and their legs naturally entwine. 

“Think you can sleep okay now, hyung?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Guess we’ll find out,” Yixing says, but he already knows the answer. Here, in Baekhyun’s arms, he’s comfortable, content, and there’s nothing to distract him from how he feels perfectly at home. Sleep, this time, comes easily.

**Author's Note:**

> [happy](http://33.media.tumblr.com/78ef2efde92abeaa8d89053323466f6e/tumblr_nfjyd5xDQl1stz29co1_500.gif) [birthday](http://33.media.tumblr.com/196f71809d819bc846b6d66e0724567a/tumblr_nqufllQEiP1saq0axo7_250.gif) [to](http://33.media.tumblr.com/b5f1f4fbd14554673297e6fd48421e93/tumblr_nrnfpuj5uG1rduktmo2_250.gif) [my](http://33.media.tumblr.com/5c509b56f076e862d6dbb3cf79c1d7c4/tumblr_nswot2yMJ91so79wuo1_250.gif) [love](http://33.media.tumblr.com/2cebfd6c4c67921122674f4dfec6b327/tumblr_npy5cp6HLF1sy9nfjo8_250.gif). ♥ i hope [you](http://41.media.tumblr.com/8615bdad35373f19184adde531eeadf6/tumblr_nvv0qrlawN1qhmxnlo2_1280.jpg) [and](http://33.media.tumblr.com/0938b883e9f75f3603b14442a7314a61/tumblr_nrbu2uJLcN1uay3t3o9_400.gif) [baekhyun](http://33.media.tumblr.com/9c3286cfb82dde27d6883593bf6fc401/tumblr_inline_nqe956XUlZ1smae63_500.gif) [touch](https://38.media.tumblr.com/3a5bb1bbe698ad1088fb39187caf98f2/tumblr_nvh00b1w7X1rxzziuo1_r1_400.gif) [each other’s](https://vine.co/v/eFX7IYm5lAt) [butts](http://38.media.tumblr.com/f56ef9bf8d01fda76be0bd07586d679a/tumblr_nbtyzuVRxB1tenavio6_250.gif) a lot more this coming year ♥ 
> 
> i mean
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this little thing lol im just glad i finished it \o/ thank you for reading!! ♥
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)/[fic tumblr](http://towairo.tumblr.com)


End file.
